


She's A Crowd

by neerdowellwolf



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bros to lovers, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Multi, Rule 63, Threesome - F/F/M, Women in the NHL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 06:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neerdowellwolf/pseuds/neerdowellwolf
Summary: Chucky sighs dramatically. “Iwasgoing to ask if you wanted to come home with me and Alison, but I guess you can just stay here.”“Uh,” Johnny's brain shorts out a little. It's not like she didn't know the boys do this sometimes, hadn't watched it play out or heard about it over breakfast the next morning. She knows about it, but for all she does feel like one of the guys, it's never extended to this. Yet here Chucky is acting like it's the most obvious thing in the world.“Yeah, baby.” Chucky grins. “C’mon you definitely want to.”Johnny laughs and despite all her better judgement says, “Yeah, alright.”-Everyone knows the golden rule. It doesn't mean anything if it's in a threesome.





	She's A Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> YOOOOO FOR REAL IF THIS IS ABOUT YOU OR YOUR PALS OR WHATEVER I HIGHLY RECOMMEND YOU CLICK AWAY. HERE'S A [ VINE COMPILATION TO WATCH INSTEAD](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hBsP1N89pYU)
> 
> -
> 
> As always, my timelines are only vague approximations of real seasons. Thank you to C and K for beta reading this!

Johnny idly swirls the straw around in her drink and half listens to Sean and Lindy argue about whether or not either of them could outrun a wolf. Johnny actually does have a lot of opinions about this, but her attention keeps getting pulled across the room to where Chucky is talking to the hottest girl in the bar or possibly, Johnny thinks, the entire fucking province. She tries her best not to stare, but the girl has beautiful lips, truly enormous tits and long glossy red hair Johnny can't help imagining running her fingers through. She's fiddling with her necklace and giggling at whatever dumb thing Chucky is probably saying. Johnny stares at the long slope of her neck as she throws her head back and laughs.

“Johnny will back me up!" 

“Mmm,” she responds, mostly failing at dragging her attention back to the boys.

“Tell him Dire Wolves are not to fucking scale!" 

And that finally does get Johnny's full attention, but of course Sean finally follows where her gaze has been wandering. 

“Jesus, check out the absolute rocket with Chucky.”

“Ha, that explains why Johnny's tongue has been hanging out of her mouth,” Lindy says, craning her neck to see where they're both looking.

“Fuck off, my thirst is lowkey,” Johnny says. They both snort.

“She's a smoke show,” Sean says. “What's she doing with Chucky?”

Johnny elbows him. “You're such a hyena, Monny. Let Chucky have this, you do fine.”

Sean looks offended. “I would never do my brother dirty like that.”

The conversation moves on, but Johnny still can't stop staring at Chucky as he grins awkwardly and leans in to whisper something in the girl's ear. She bats playfully at his chest and lets her hand linger just above where he has his shirt unbuttoned low.

Johnny finally forces herself to turn away. She's in the mood to hook up, but no one has approached her and the only person who caught her eye is the girl Chucky is talking to. It's late already, maybe it's not meant to be. She makes her way to the bar to order one last drink. 

She lingers after the bartender drops off her drink, scrolling through Instagram without really looking. She sighs, but when she glances up, she makes eye contact with a tall square jawed guy down the bar, smiles back when he smiles at her.

Suddenly Chucky is standing in front of her, flushed and smirking, like he's about to make trouble. There's a smudge of red lip gloss high on his neck. “Hey Johnny Vodka." He leans on the bar and grins at her. 

“It's gin.” Johnny slips her phone into her pocket. She can't understand why he's here talking to her. “Tell me you didn't fuck it up with that girl, Chuck.”

“Who, that girl?” Chucky says nodding over his shoulder. She's right where they’d been standing, scrolling on her phone and looking fucking delicious. 

“Yeah Chucky, that girl. The super beautiful one who's way out of your league.” 

He leans over and takes a long sip of her drink. “You think she's hot? That's so gay, Johnny.”

Johnny rolls her eyes. “I shouldn't let you talk like that, but I know you and Matthews spent the NTDP trading hand jobs.” 

“It's called strengthening your wrist muscles, look it up.” Chucky sighs dramatically. “I was going to ask if you wanted to come home with me and Alison, but I guess you can just stay here.”

“Uh,” Johnny's brain shorts out a little. It's not like she didn't know the boys do this sometimes, hadn't watched it play out or heard about it over breakfast the next morning. She knows about it, but for all she does feel like one of the guys, it's never extended to this. Yet here Chucky is acting like it's the most obvious thing in the world. 

“Yeah, baby.” Chucky grins. “C’mon you definitely want to.”

Her mind races a little, thinking of the implications of doing this while also staring at Alison's breasts. “Whose idea was this?”

Chucky waggles his eyebrows. “Mine obviously, because I'm a genius.”

Johnny arches an eyebrow at him and he deflates a little. “Ok, fine it was her idea. Come on, Johnny help me out, she’s so hot.” He leers at her, “Come on, I know your gay ass loves big tits.”

Johnny barely musters an, “You know I'm bi.” Too distracted by considering Chucky's offer. 

“Her too, lucky for us.” 

Johnny glances between Chucky and Alison. She tries to take a sip of her drink just to give herself time to think, but Chucky finished it already. 

“You know you wanna leave some Johnny Hickeys all over those double Ds.”

“Jesus, Chucky.” Johnny laughs and then despite all her better judgement says, “Yeah, alright.”

Chucky does a fist pump and immediately walks away, leaving Johnny to follow in his wake. She can't hear what he leans in to say to Alison, but it makes her smile, pat Chucky approvingly on the chest and wink in Johnny's direction. 

Johnny has them reroute the car to her place instead of Chucky's, since she lives like an actual adult and owns more than one set of sheets. 

"You're welcome," Johnny says. 

Chucky leans over. "There's nothing wrong with it!" 

"Yeah, cause there's nothing in it!"

During the ride Johnny finds out Alison is from Manitoba and works in PR. Chucky mostly engages in the conversation by chirping Johnny's questions and sliding his hand up Alison's thigh until by the time they arrive it's fully nestled high up between her legs. If this ends up on Deadspin Johnny is going to kill him. 

“You wanna see the view?” Johnny asks when they get up to her apartment. It's what she normally does when she brings someone new home. Just because Chucky is here it shouldn’t throw her completely off her game. 

Chucky laughs. “Yeah, Al, check it out it's sick.”

Alison smiles warmly. “I'd love to.” Johnny gets stuck on her smile, and how it makes a tiny dimple on one cheek. She’s so pretty, perfect highlights, plump glossy lips, and eyelashes so long Johnny thinks they must be fake.

Johnny takes her out to the balcony and she leans over the railing making suitably impressed noises. Chucky comes up behind them and leans into Johnny's side. “Tell her the view is better from here,” he stage whispers in her ear. 

Alison turns and smiles. She walks toward Johnny in a way that feels vaguely predatory, pulls her in by her coat and kisses her. It happens so fast Johnny doesn't have time to think about Chucky being there, she just goes with it, sliding her tongue into Alison's mouth and bringing her hand up to hold the back of her neck. 

“This is awesome,” Chucky says. Johnny laughs and pulls away. 

“Don't be a pervert.” She punches him in the arm. 

“I will be a pervert. I'm watching two hot girls make out, perving is like basic biology."

“I know what will shut him up,” Alison says and leans over to kiss him. 

Johnny has never watched anyone kiss this close up and she's entranced. Chucky is sloppy but skilled, like he is on the ice. Alison melts into him, her hands gripped tight in his shirt. He pulls her bottom lip between his teeth and when Alison moans Johnny worries for a moment the noise came from her. 

Eventually they head back inside, Chucky leading the way through Johnny's apartment. In her bedroom she strips down to just her panties while Chucky efficiently undresses Alison. Johnny's boy shorts aren't necessarily as sexy as her sheer thong, but she likes the way they sit low on her hips and accentuate her ass and thick thighs. Chucky doesn't say anything when he glances over, but he does wiggle his eyebrows. Johnny takes it as a compliment. 

She's still not entirely sure of the protocol here, but it feels safe to arrange herself at the head of the bed and watch Alison shimmy her thong down to her ankles and step forward.

“Wow, hockey pads do not do you justice,” Alison says. She kneels on the bed and crawls towards her. Johnny tries to focus on her, but it's hard to ignore Chucky pushing his boxers down his hips. She's seen him naked hundreds of times, but she's never seen him take himself, half hard, into his hand. The flush down his chest is usually due to exertion, not whatever this is.

Johnny distracts herself by stroking Alison's breasts with long slow sweeps of her thumbs. “Your breasts are amazing.”

Chucky snorts. “Breasts.”

“You're cute,” Alison says, leaning in to kiss her. Johnny thinks she hears Chucky give a sarcastic “Awww,” but she's too caught up in feeling Alison’s weight on top of her to care.

“Johnny, you take the point and I'll go to the front of the net.”

Alison laughs. “I don't know what that means.”

“I don't either in this context,” Johnny says and sucks kisses along her breast. They feel just as great as they look and she moans as she sucks Alison's nipple into her mouth, feeling it tighten under her tongue.

Chucky must do something, because Alison groans and drops her head to Johnny's shoulder. 

He's standing at the foot of the bed looking extremely smug, one hand flat on Alison's back and the other between her legs. 

Johnny's so turned on, she's desperate to be touched. “Ok, next play I think Ali you go down on me and Chucky you go down on her?” 

“How will that work?” Alison asks. 

“I think I get you, Johnny." Chucky takes Alison by the hips and tugs softly. “You come down here.” He pulls until Alison's face is level with Johnny's belly. She rolls with it, placing several soft kisses there, looking up at Johnny through her long lashes. Her eye make-up is still immaculate and Johnny really wants to know how she manages it.

Johnny lifts her hips up when directed and lets Alison guide her panties off. They get caught up around her knees and Chucky reaches down to help pull them loose. It's the first time he's touched her tonight and Johnny feels the ghost of it on her skin until Alison drags her tongue over her clit. 

She starts slow, getting Johnny even wetter than she was before. Chucky is still kneeling at the foot of the bed, his hands are on Alison's ass, but his eyes are on Johnny, cheeks pink and curls a wild mess. He looks startled when Johnny's eyes catch his. They stare at each other, locked in a moment until Alison sucks on Johnny’s clit and the sensation makes her throw her head back. 

Alison licks into Johnny and it's good, lush and warm. Suddenly she moans, the sound vibrating across her clit and drops her forehead to Johnny's belly. “Oh shit.”

Johnny can't really see from where she is, but Chucky is crouched behind Alison, licking up between her thighs. It's filthy and hot and when Alison puts her mouth back on her it doesn't take long between that image and Alison eating her out sloppily, moaning and slipping across her, to come. Her back bows off the bed and she lets out a long, shakey gasp. 

Alison shoves up a little when Johnny squirms away from her and rests her cheek on Johnny's stomach. “Wait,” she says. “Hey.”

Chucky pops up from between her legs. His face is shiny and wet. “Sup?”

“You should fuck me now,” Alison says. 

Chuck looks shocked, but recovers quickly. “Fuck yeah, ok.”

Alison moves up so she's straddling Johnny and leans down to kiss her. Johnny can taste herself on her lips. 

Chucky leaves the room and Johnny thinks about telling him she has condoms in here, but she's enjoying being kissed, slow and lazy from her orgasm. 

“Do you want him to fuck you instead?” Alison asks, like a nice Manitoba girl.

Johnny doesn't have time to unpack the way that makes her feel, so she just says, “Nah, go for it,” and kisses her again. 

There's a clatter and they both look up to see Chucky stabilizing her lamp. Johnny doesn't mean to, but her eyes go right to his dick. It's slightly bigger than she expected, not huge, but long, curved a little to the right. She glances up and Chucky looks at her smugly, like he caught her staring. 

“Enjoying the show ladies?” 

Johnny sighs. “No, wrap it up.”

Chucky dramatically brandishes the condom and rips it open. “Wrap it up! Good one.”

Johnny rolls her eyes, but Alison giggles into her shoulder, which has the unfortunate side effect of leaving only Johnny for Chucky to look at while he's rolling the condom down his dick. Her orgasm had made her sleepy, but she's alert now, her breath caught in her throat. 

Chucky settles himself behind Alison and it's not what Johnny expected. He’s between her legs too, knees pressed into the inside of her thighs, skin warm against hers. He pushes in and Alison pulls a little at Johnny's hair, whining in her ear. 

Johnny lets Alison take the lead, kisses her back when she presses her lips to hers, moaning filthily into her mouth. 

Chucky starts slow but Alison keeps begging him to go harder, faster. It's not quite like getting fucked, but it's hot and she's getting pushed up the bed with every thrust. She looks up and sees the way Chucky's brow furrows as his hips lose their rhythm and guesses he won't last like this. She reaches down and presses her fingers to Alison's clit. She all but screams at that and bites into Johnny's shoulder, hard enough to leave a mark. 

The angle of her hand is awkward with Alison half collapsed on top of her, and Chucky shoving her forward with his thrusts. Alison is slick and wet and Johnny's hand goes too far, sliding over the base of Chucky's dick as he's entering her. He makes a wounded sound and his eyes are on Johnny as his hips stutter and he comes.

“I was so close,” Alison whines. 

“I got you,” Johnny says. She shifts down a little lower and slips two fingers into her once Chucky pulls out. She's so open and wet, but it's not the right time to linger, so she finds Alison's g-spot quickly and presses into it, latching onto one of her nipples and sucking hard. Alison bucks against her, letting out a barrage of curses before dropping her weight completely onto Johnny.

They lay there for a minute just breathing before Johnny starts to feel uncomfortable. Her lower back is in a wet spot she thinks probably came from her and the sweat cooling on her body is starting to make her feel vaguely sticky. 

“Johnny,” Chucky says, standing at the foot of the bed. He's disposed of the condom and put his boxers back on. “Let's crash in your guest room, these sheets are gross.”

Johnny nods. Her clock tells her it's almost 2am and the thought of making the bed now is too exhausting to consider. She finds t-shirts for herself and Alison. Chucky clucks disapprovingly at them, but he's the one who put on clothes first. 

The guest bed is a queen, so they settle in close. Johnny's tired enough that she doesn't overthink it, just falls asleep with Alison spooned between them.

\- 

It's just her and Chucky when Johnny wakes up. He's sprawled out on his back, blankets kicked around his feet. There's a note on the bedside table from Alison that says, “This was fun! Call me :)” Johnny sits up gently, tries not wake Chucky, but he grumbles and turns over.

He props his head on his hand as Johnny turns to face him.

“So, like, do you think this means we've had sex?” His voice is soft and hoarse.

“Um, I don't think it counts?”

“Mmmm, feel like we did.” 

Johnny flicks his shoulder. “You and Hanny slept with that girl in Winnipeg, have you and Hanny had sex?” 

Chucky scrunches his face up. “Touché Johnny, touché.” 

Johnny closes her eyes. She could probably fall asleep if she tried. They don't have practice. 

"Wasn't sure you'd go for it."

"Why because I'm such a good girl?"

Chucky snorts. "Not quite."

He doesn't elaborate, so she doesn't ask. When you're a woman living in a man's world, the less you know about your reputation the better.

She lends him some sweats and a t-shirt and even though they're too big on her they're hilariously tight on him. He pats the 13 on his hip and grins. “I feel like a WAG.”

“More like a puck bunny.” Johnny winks. Chucky's faux horrified expression makes her feel stomach flip happily.

“That hurts my feelings, Johnny.” 

“I'll make you coffee to make up for it.” 

“It's a start,” Chucky says, following her into the kitchen. He clears his throat. “You had fun though right?”

Johnny turns fast enough that some of the coffee grounds spill across the counter. “Yeah, for sure.”

“Ok good.” Chucky stretches languidly across the kitchen island, looks at her from under his eyelashes. “Thanks for the assist.”

“Yeah,” she says and fills the carafe with water. She thinks he might say something else, but he doesn’t.

They watch last night's Knights/Jets game, then order pizza and play Zombies. They don't say anything else about why Chucky spent the night and Johnny tries her best not to think about how she knows what he sounds like when he comes.

\- 

Johnny doesn't really expect it to happen again, but a few weeks later they're out in Columbus sitting on the patio of some hipster brewery, because it's unseasonably hot for November. She's nursing a hefeweizen when Chucky motions her over to where he's sitting on one side of a picnic table with a petite blonde girl.

“Johnny, this is Caroline. Caroline, Johnny.” 

Caroline offers her hand which is really, really soft. “You're right, she is cute.”

Johnny can feel herself blush. "Normally I'd say not to trust anything Chucky says."

They end up back at Caroline's apartment and it's almost the same as the last time, except Johnny ends up straddling her face while Chucky fucks her. She comes so hard her vision whites out for a second.

They can't stay because of curfew, so afterwards they share a car back to the hotel. Johnny wonders if it's weird that this feels so normal. They mostly play on their phones on the drive back and Johnny could almost forget what happened until Chucky fist bumps her in the elevator. 

“Nice one, Johnny.” 

“Thanks,” she responds. “You did good too.”

Chucky laughs and knocks their shoulders together. “Do you wanna watch Narcos in your room?”

She falls asleep halfway through the first episode. When she wakes up a few hours later all the lights are off and the duvet is folded in half covering her. 

It doesn't happen every time they go out. Sometimes Chucky picks up and leaves without her. Sometimes Johnny goes home with someone before she can see which way it will go. They don't talk about it.

\- 

The team has a rare free afternoon in Tampa. It's sunny and hot and the pool is crowded when she makes it down, but there's an empty lounger between Sam and Chucky. She settles in, ignoring the chirps about her floral bikini top. Johnny feels like her skin hasn’t seen the sun in years, and she congratulates herself on even remembering to pack her bikini.

She carefully rubs her sunscreen in. Her mom had sent it in a care package ahead of this trip. It’s the brand she grew up using and the smell immediately brings memories of the Shore flooding back. She finishes her arms, looks around and sighs. 

"Chucky, do my back?" She barely glances at him, doesn't want him or anyone else to read anything into it.

Of course Noah chimes in. "You don't want me to do it?"

Chucky takes the sunscreen from her. "Hanny, you're too pretty for manual labor." He sits on the edge of her lounger, so their legs are pressed together.

Noah pretends not to look pleased and flicks them off. "Fuck off."

Chucky squirts a dollop of sunscreen on her back. She hisses at the cold, but he spreads it out quickly with his warm fingers. Johnny probably miscalculated asking him to do this. He isn't lingering or anything, but after the conspicuous absence of his hands on her, it's hard not to focus on the way they feel against her skin. She stays still, conscious of the way the other guys are watching them. 

He's perfunctory on her lower back, but slows down on her shoulders, taking a few long swipes over her shoulder blades. His hands are so big and warm, she can't hold back a small shiver. That breaks him out of whatever he was doing, because he pats her awkwardly on the back and says, his voice slightly choked, "All set!" 

"Thanks, Chuck." She squints up at him. "GTL yeah?"

He shakes his head at her. "You can take the girl out of Jersey."

She sticks her tongue out at him and he laughs.

The heat of the afternoon makes her sleepy and she drifts off, her cheek pressed against the plush hotel towel. She wakes up when someone says her name. No one is looking at her, which means they're probably talking about her. Bunch of traitors. 

The sun has moved behind a clutch of palm trees, but it's still bright when Johnny blinks her eyes open. 

"Morning, sunshine." Chucky grins. 

"You talking shit?" She doesn't think she's been asleep for that long, but her voice comes out gravelly. 

Chucky laughs. "They don't think I should pick up with you" ("For you!" Benny interjects.) "anymore, because you won't learn how to fend for yourself in the wild."

Johnny laughs and shakes her head. "I pick up!"

"No, no," Sam says. "You get picked up, it's different!"

Johnny buries her face in her hands. "You're such a hater."

"That's what I said!" Chucky says. 

"At least you have my back." Johnny holds out her fist, Chucky bumps it.

"I mean they're not wrong, you literally never put work into picking up."

"Wow." Johnny clutches her chest. "Wow!"

“I didn’t say there was anything wrong with it!”

Noah raises his sunglasses off his eyes. “Chucky, let’s not pretend like you’d be able to pick up half those girls without using Johnny as bait.”

Chucky laughs and gets up. “That's what's called a win-win, Hanny,” he says and jumps backwards into the water. Johnny probably shouldn’t preen at hearing herself referred to as bait, but she smirks to herself and sits up a little straighter. 

"You can do so much better than him," Sam says, shaking his head. He smooths his fingers over his moustache as if he's just said something very wise. 

"Wow who fed you the purple hatorade today?""

"Don't hate the messenger," Sam says then yells at Chucky, who's hanging off the side of the pool. "Chucky, isn't Johnny too good for you?"

"Oh absolutely!" He smiles wide enough that his dimple shows. 

That night he introduces her to a tall girl named Kim who he meets at the hotel bar and they take her up to Johnny's room. She has freckles covering her shoulders and a New York accent that reminds Johnny of home. 

Johnny's recovering from her orgasm, blinking up at the ceiling when Kim says, "Can I eat you out?"

Only she's not looking at Johnny. She's talking to Chucky, where they'd been kissing next to her. 

"Uh," Chucky mumbles and looks at Johnny, like he'd just been called out during video review for not paying attention.

"If no one's ever done it to you, you should let me try, most guys love it. "

Chucky glances at her again, but this time like he does on the bench sometimes, right before he scores a goal or draws a penalty. "Fuck, why not." 

Johnny watches as Kim directs him to lay on his belly, head on the pillow. She settles between his legs and grabs the meat of his ass with her hands. "Woah, your butt is phenomenal."

Chucky turns his head. "That's hockey, baby."

Kim smiles and spreads his cheeks, making a small humming noise. When she licks over his hole for the first time he gasps and drops his head down to his forearms.

Johnny props herself up on her elbow to see better. She stares at the long expanse of Chucky's back, tan and smooth. He's in midseason shape, going slightly soft and thick in the middle. There's a sheen of sweat on his skin now and she can see the way he's quivering. 

Kim is going to town, barely pausing to take a breath. Johnny can hear the slick sound of her tongue as she licks Chucky out. He whimpers and Johnny absolutely throbs. She slips her hand between her legs, unsurprised to find how wet she is. 

Chucky's whining is getting louder. Johnny has never heard him sound like this before, high pitched and desperate. It doesn't take long for her to feel like she's close. 

"Chucky," she says. He raises his eyes to hers. They look wild and overwhelmed. "You should touch yourself."

Kim stays with him as he lifts his hips and reaches for his dick. Johnny was already close, but she comes when he wraps a hand around himself. He's not that far behind her, whimpering and burying his face in the pillow. 

Kim wipes her face with the back of her hand and stands back up. "I told you you'd like it."

"Hnnnggf," Chucky says from where he's collapsed onto the bed. 

"Now I understand why Dwayne Wade likes that so much," Johnny says. 

She can't hear Chucky laugh, but she can see his back shake. 

Kim has an early flight, so she gets dressed and leaves. She gives them each a quick kiss on the cheek, but doesn't offer her number.

Once they're alone Johnny wonders if she should say anything, what she even wants to say. In the end she says nothing, just puts on a t-shirt and plays Billy Madison on her laptop. Chucky settles in next to her, close enough that she hears his breathing even out when he falls asleep.

\- 

A few weeks later Chucky catches her as their flight is preparing to descend into Detroit.

“After dinner you wanna come hang out with my friend Mia?” He's keeping his voice low, so Johnny thinks she gets what he's asking, but they've never planned it before, it's never been someone they know. 

“Yeah sure,” she says, even though her body is jangling with nerves out of nowhere. 

“Noice!” Chucky throws himself into the seat next to Hanny, who looks between the two of them, but says nothing. 

Turns out Chucky knows Mia from high school and they've been hooking up since his rookie season. 

“Heads up,” Chucky says on the drive over. “Mia is like a total hippie. She's awesome, but she also might tell you what color your aura is.”

“Seriously?” 

“Oh yeah, man.” Chucky runs his hand over his jaw. He's been shaving more often recently, Johnny realizes. She can't remember the last time he let his patchy beard grow in. “Don't let her read your tarot cards, it takes for fucking ever.”

Mia answers the door in a pair of high waisted jeans and a bright crop top. Johnny thinks Chucky was putting her on until they step in and she's hit by the soft scent of incense. 

Mia plants a kiss on Chucky's cheek before turning to Johnny. “Hi, I've heard so much about you,” she says and gives her a quick hug.

The wine she pours them is nice and Johnny examines the collection of crystals on her end table as they catch up. 

“So,” Mia says in a tone that catches her attention. “Should I do Johnny's birth chart or are we going to get to why you guys actually came.”

Chucky groans, but Mia laughs and straddles him on the couch. “Relax, I already know she's a Leo. You're so predictable, Matty.”

She kisses him before he can manage a retort. He wraps his hand around her waist, keeping her close. Johnny's still not over how big his hands look on the girls they sleep with, spanning wide across her waist. Years of hockey have made her thicker in the middle, no hourglass to spean of, but she still thinks his hands would feel big on her too. A familiar heat pools between Johnny’s legs as she watches them. 

Mia pulls back and turns. “Johnny,” she purrs, beckoning her forward with her perfectly manicured fingernail. 

Johnny stands and Mia meets her halfway. She places a delicate hand on Johnny's cheek, leaning in to kiss her. Johnny sighs into it and lets Mia set the pace, soft and sweet. 

Too soon Mia is pulling back. She brushes her thumb across Johnny's lip. “Ok, now you two.”

Johnny freezes and looks over to Chucky who looks just as surprised. 

“Um, we uh,” Johnny says. It feels silly trying to explain, but she feels out of her depth suddenly. 

“Oh,” Mia glances between them. “I just thought.”

“It's not like we don’t,” Chucky interrupts. “We just haven't.” 

He stands and shrugs nonchalantly. Like it's just a coincidence they've never kissed. 

“You should,” Mia says. Her hand is still on Johnny's hip and she squeezes lightly. “It'd be hot.”

Chucky shrugs at Johnny, so she shrugs back. She can be just as nonchalant as him. He slides into her space and Mia takes a step back, so it’s just them. “I promise I’ll be gentle.” 

“You don’t have to be,” Johnny says. 

She shuts her eyes and Chucky presses his lips to hers. It’s softer than she expected, tender in a way she knew he could be, but didn't know how it felt. He deepens the kiss immediately, slipping his tongue into her mouth. After watching him up close so much she’d thought she’d know what to expect, but nothing prepares her for how he tastes like cinnamon or the way he pulls her in close, how he makes the tiniest noise of objection when she pulls away. 

The change isn’t earth shattering after they kiss. It’s mostly the same, their attention still focused squarely on Mia, but Chucky casually touches her like he never had before. His fingers linger on her knee while Mia goes down on her. He pushes her hair gently out of her eyes after she comes. As she’s laying next to them, watching as he fucks Mia, their fingers brush against each other and for one hysterical moment she thinks they’re going to hold hands. They don’t, Chucky moves on after a moment, gripping Mia by the shoulders, but Johnny can’t help feeling like something between them has shifted. 

Afterwards they’re lounging on Mia’s bed catching their breath. Mia flips over onto her belly and drums her fingers on Johnny's shoulder. 

“How long until you guys have to take off?”

Chucky leans over the edge of the bed and comes back with his phone. “We have like 45 minutes.”

Mia grins. “Johnny can I do a reading for you?”

Chucky groans and throws his head back on the pillow. “I said 45 minutes not hours.”

“I did a reading for you one time,” Mia says. She digs her fingers into his side. He giggles and grabs her wrists. “And the only reason it took that long is because you had a million questions.”

“That sounds cool.” Johnny hasn't ever known anyone who uses Tarot cards or knows about astrology. Sure she mostly knows guys, but even the girls she plays with have never been the type. 

Mia pulls on a dark green silk robe and ties the belt around her waist. “Get dressed and meet me in the living room.”

Johnny gets up without questioning it and roots around the bed for her underwear. 

“Why? Does being naked get in the way of the mystical energies?” Chucky asks. He hasn't moved from the bed, the sheet pooled around his waist. Johnny can make out the outline of his dick against his leg.

“No, I just don't want your bare ass on my new sofa.”

“It’s definitely about the energy,” Chucky whispers. 

Johnny snickers and rolls her eyes.

Mia motions Johnny to sit across from her when she finally emerges fully dressed into the living room. 

“We won't do a full reading. Matty's exaggerating about how long it takes, but we actually don't have enough time.” Mia hands the deck of cards to Johnny. They're colorful, covered in intricate drawings she wants to spend time studying. “Shuffle the deck however you like.”

Johnny doesn't think you're meant to shuffle them like poker cards, so she rearranges the deck a bit and hands it back. “They’re pretty.” 

Chucky comes out of the bedroom and as usual after sex his hair is all over the place. He sits next to her on the couch and she expects him to have some chirp, but he's quiet as Mia pulls a card and places it in front of Johnny. 

“The fool.” Johnny laughs. “Aw Chucky I got you.” 

Chucky flashes a smile. “The one and only, baby.”

Johnny turns back to Mia who's watching them intently. “So what does that mean?”

“Well, the Fool upright usually means a new journey of some kind,” Mia says slowly, like she's choosing her words carefully. “It suggests taking a risk or doing something you wouldn't normally do.”

Oh, Johnny thinks. She can feel herself blushing and she desperately wishes she could turn it off. She can't bring herself to look at Chucky, lounging quietly next to her. 

Mia draws a few more cards for her, but she barely retains any of it. There's some swords and mugs, but Johnny can't take her eyes off The Fool, the way he steps so nonchalantly towards a cliff, arms open wide. She feels warm and exposed in a way she doesn't totally understand. 

When their car arrives she walks outside, but Chucky doesn't follow. She peeks back inside to see Chucky and Mia talking in hushed voices. She can't hear what they're saying, but Chucky's posture is tense. His shoulders sag a little and Mia pulls him into a hug. 

“Chucky,” Johnny calls and he jumps. “C'mon the car is here.”

“So wait, are you really a Leo?” Chucky asks, staring out the window while they idle at a stoplight. It’s late and the streets are empty. 

“Leo the lion.” Johnny swipes the air with her hand like a paw. Her eyes catch on his lips and the memory of how they felt on hers hits her like a wave. 

“How the fuck did she know that?” Chucky shakes his head in disbelief. 

Johnny shrugs, dragging her gaze away. “I guess she’s a better witch than you thought.”

Chucky laughs and he looks back out the window, letting it die down to a deep breath.

\- 

Johnny is absolutely dominating at Mario Kart tonight. She and Yoshi are fucking unstoppable. It's only her, Backy, Noah and Lindy left, and she's wiping the floor with them. Chucky had given her a run, but he'd gotten a call from Brady and excused himself. At this point Johnny doesn't think he'll be back.

She's just won mushroom cup and is making them all sit through the cup ceremony when Backy clears his throat. 

“So, what's the deal with you and Chucky?”

Noah snorts, but at least has the sense to look contrite when Johnny glares at him. 

“There's no deal.”

Lindy pipes up from where she’s stretching her IT bands on the floor. “Ok, but you have been picking up together for, what, two months?””

Johnny stares resolutely at the screen. “Seems like you already know the deal since you just said it?”

“So that's it?” Backy picks the Leaf cup, because he's basic. “But you two are so…”

"So what?" No one answers.

“But you're not gay?” Lindy says, her voice hesitant. 

Backy laughs. 

“I'm not gay,” Johnny huffs. She gets distracted and runs over some grass, letting Noah pass her. “I'm bi, I'm just not sleeping with Chucky.”

"But you are?" 

Noah scoffs. "They're not sleeping together they're just sleeping with the same person at the same time. It's bros."

"Thank you."

"I was being sarcastic."

Johnny glares at him. Of all people he should get it. "Pot, kettle, Hanny."

"Johnny," Noah scoffs and hits her with his most withering 80s movie villain stare. "Chucky and I wheeled together, like, two times ever. You two pick up together once a week."

It's sometimes more than that, but Johnny doesn't think pointing that out will help her case. 

"Maybe I'm just a better third wheel." 

"Weird flex, but ok," Lindy says from where she's back on the floor. 

“Not that anyone asked," Backy says, "but I'm not sleeping with Chucky either."

Everyone laughs and the conversation moves on, for which Johnny is grateful. 

Noah pauses at the door as they're leaving. He takes a breath like he's about to say something, but doesn't, just nods at Johnny and lets the door close behind him.

\- 

Johnny goes to the All Star game and wins the puck control skills competition. She thinks about how she almost had to sit out an entire year, how people have always looked at her sideways at every stage of her career, how she'd thought she'd never make it. She's always known she was better than most of these guys, but to have real tangible proof makes her feel like she's on fire. Every time she has to pretend to be humble about it she wishes Chucky were there, he would let her crow about how good she is.

That night some of the older guys call it a night after dinner, but most of them head to a bar Burns recommended. She's still riding high on winning, the feeling hot in her belly. 

She sits in a corner booth, surveying the room with Jack and Auston. 

"I thought you'd be picking up," Auston says. "I always wanna fuck when I win."

Jack snorts. "You always want to fuck, Matts."

"All I do is win win win no matter what," Auston sings. 

"This is Johnny picking up." Jack says. She shakes her head ruefully. "Just gonna sit back and see who wanders into her trap."

"Fuck off, why is everyone all over my dick about this lately?"

"We just want what's best for you, Ham & Cheese." Jack pokes at her cheek. 

"The best things in life are worth going after," Auston says, serious for a moment. "Like that smoke show in the red tie." She doesn't say anything else, just gets up and strides purposefully across the bar. She and Jack watch her go.

"I can do that," Johnny says petulantly. She glances around the room, looking for someone who catches her eye. 

Jack shrugs. "Oh you definitely could, but you don't."

"Who needs to pick up when I can hang out with my asshole friends." Johnny smiles sweetly. "Come on Eichs, tell me what's up with you."

"Not fucking Chucky, how bout you?"

Johnny, to her dismay, feels herself blushing. "Hanny is such a bitch, don't listen to anything he says."

"Wow, Eagles have no loyalty." Jack clucks her tongue.

"But we're not," Johnny says, her mind jumps to Detroit, to him kissing her, his hand brushing her thigh. "It's threesomes, like bros."

Jack squints at her and takes a long sip of her whiskey. "So do you want to fuck him?"

Johnny opens her mouth to respond but nothing comes out. Her mouth hangs open as her brains screeches to a halt. Jack watches her pityingly. 

"Oh Johnny," she says, slapping her lightly on her cheek. "Sweet, innocent, stupid Johnny."

Johnny manages a half hearted, "Fuck off."

"At least it's probably mutual, otherwise this would be so embarrassing for you." 

"It's not," Johnny says, but even as she does she’s not sure she fully believes it. She turns the last few months over in her head and the more she does, the more things start to realign for her.

She doesn't pick up that night, just plays wingman for Jack with a group of burly firefighters and goes back to her hotel alone.

\- 

Johnny gets back early on Sunday afternoon, drops her bags at her apartment and goes straight out to meet Sam and Chucky at Top Golf.

They're already set up by the time she arrives. Chucky is talking, his club stretched over his shoulders. He drops it when he sees her approaching.

"There's our little winner!" He picks her up and swings her around, his voice loud enough that people crane their necks to stare. "That's why she's called Johnny Hockey! Because she's better at hockey than all of you!"

Johnny laughs and lets herself be spun around a couple times before slithering out of Chucky's hold. 

"Drinks on Johnny!" Sam pipes in from the bench. 

"Sorry, that's my jet ski money." Johnny falls onto the bench next to him. 

Chucky resets the ball he'd knocked off the tee. "How many do you think Papa Hockey will go through this summer?" 

Johnny starts counting on her fingers. "Probably all of them."

Sam lets Johnny take the next turn, buried in his phone. Johnny lines up her shot, but before she can take her swing something pokes her in her side. She turns and Chucky is slouched over, reaching over with his club. 

She swats him away. "Fuck off, you're cheating."

"You're the skills champ, I need the advantage."

"Lose with some grace, Chucky." She resets, but he immediately pokes her again. "Safety first! I'm going to take your head off."

Chucky laughs and leans back on the bench. "Your swing isn't that good."

"Says the guy afraid to go head to head with me." She lines up and takes her shot. The ball hits the screen with a satisfying thwap and her virtual ball sails straight down the fairway. She lifts her hands above her head and turns back to him. 

"See? Unfair. Johnny TopGolf over here."

She sits next to him while Sam takes his turn and they trade off coughing loudly just as Sam is about to swing. 

Sam shakes his head. "He was being chill before you showed up." 

"Hear that? You're a bad influence." Chucky winks at her and she remembers how he tasted when he’d kissed her.

She doesn't though, she laughs and pretends her head isn’t reeling with possibilities. They wrap it up and she discovers she's more exhausted than she'd realized, her eyes are dry and her limbs feel like dead weight. Chucky drove with Sam, but Sam is meeting Janko for dinner, so Johnny offers to drive him home. 

She fills him in on all the gossip for the game as they drive. "So who'd you take home?" Chucky asks. 

"No one, but I was a dope wingman."

Chucky laughs and fiddles with his seatbelt. "Good at everything you do, John." 

It hits her right in the chest. She tries to focus on the road, but she keeps glancing over at him, at his mess of hair he hasn't cut in months. A wave of want hits her so strongly it takes her breath away. She wants to pull off, find a dark corner of a parking lot and kiss him until she can’t breathe. She doesn’t, but she feels close to something.

\- 

That weekend they get a free day after they get home from Carolina and half the team converges on a club downtown. Johnny's wearing boots with actual heels tonight. Normally she wouldn't bother, but she likes how they make her ass look and she’s decided she’s taking charge tonight and wanted to give herself every advantage.

She’s surveying the club, just trying to get bearings when she sees a tall blonde guy approaching. She shakes her head minutely at him, maybe another night, but she has a plan. Or, she thinks she has a plan. He keeps walking towards her anyway, looking annoyed and she really doesn’t have time for that, so she detours into the VIP area. Chucky is there, talking to some of the guys, but he doesn't seem to notice her as she shimmies up to the bar. 

The bartender smiles when he gets to her and won’t let her pay for her drink. She turns around and scans the room, taking her time with it. Finally, she makes eye contact with a girl whose friend is talking to Noah. She’s got tan skin and a mane of curly brown hair. She looks down coyly once, but smiles when Johnny motions for her to come over, making a quick drink motion. 

She walks over and Johnny finally sees she's wearing boots that come halfway up her thigh. It's a lot of look; Johnny is painfully into it.

She's not positive what to say, so she keeps it simple. “Hi, I'm Johnny.” 

“Stella.”

“What are you drinking Stella?”

Stella smiles at her and Johnny laughs because just like that she knows it's on. They chat for a while and she can see Chucky glancing at them over her shoulder. 

“So, I have a question for you,” Johnny says once they've moved to one of the couches. Their knees are pressed together and their heads are bowed close. “I wanna ask if you want to get out of here, but I have a proposal first.”

Stella leans a little closer, close enough that Johnny can feel her breath on her cheek. “Getting out of here sounds like a proposal to me, but go on.”

Johnny glances down, and realizes for the first time Stella isn’t wearing a bra. She can see the outline of her nipple through the gauzy material. “How do you feel about threesomes?”

Stella pauses and pulls absently on one of the curls framing her face."I guess it depends on the third.” 

Johnny leans in and points her finger to where Chucky is talking animatedly to Lindy. “My buddy Chucky?”

“Matthew Tkachuk?”

“He's all bark I promise.”

Stella laughs. “No it's just my friend Steph is going to kill me. She's obsessed with him.”

“Maybe she can come next time?” Johnny traces her finger up Stella’s arm. 

“She'd probably drop dead of shock.”

“Her loss. Chucky is going to love you. I'll go grab him.”

“Wait,” Stella puts her hand on Johnny's arm. “What's the deal with you two? I don't want to cross any boundaries or whatever.”

“Oh,” Johnny says. She glances at Chucky whose full attention is on them now, an interested expression on his face. 

“Ah ok,” Stella says. “And you're sure you want me there?”

Johnny smiles and slides a hand up her leg. At least she has an answer to this. “Oh I'm sure.”

Stella chuckles. “Damn girl, ok." Johnny grins. Fuck them all, she can totally do this.

Chucky regards her curiously as she approaches. She nods her head towards the wall and away from their teammates. He follows. 

“Pretty girl,” Chucky says. 

“You think so? She said the same about you.”

“She said I'm pretty?” Chucky bats his eyelashes obnoxiously. 

Johnny laughs. “She implied it.”

“Beautiful and good taste,” he says, peering over her shoulder. “And you want to share?”

“Yeah, Chuck, come on.”

For a long agonizing moment she thinks he's going to say no. He bites his lip and pauses, but then he smirks and says, “Alright let's take that rocket to a pizza party at Tkachuky Cheese.”

“Ew, don't call it that.” Johnny wrinkles her nose. “Call us a car, I'll introduce you.”

Chucky nods and obediently opens his phone. “Your place?”

“Unless you suddenly own more than one pillow, yes.”

“Excuse you.” Matthew holds up a finger. “I own plenty of pillows. I even have those extra ones in the guest room. The useless little ones girls love.”

“Oooh fancy.” Johnny is curious to see this, and she thinks changing it up is working out so far. “Ok, let's go to yours then.”

“Just like that?”

Johnny smiles. “Just like that.”

She wants to ask if there's anything else new about his apartment. It’s only been a month since she’s been over there, but he’s apparently invested in pillows since then. She doesn’t ask, she'll find out soon enough.

Johnny sits up front with the driver to allow Chucky and Stella the ride to get acquainted. They chat, their heads close together, talking softly enough that Johnny scrolls through her phone.

In the elevator on their way to Chucky's floor Stella leans against the wall. “You two do this often?”

Chucky laughs. “Once or twice yeah.”

“So I don't have to worry you can't keep it up for both of u?.” Stella's voice is low and sultry.

Her question hangs in the air. Johnny isn’t sure what to say, so she lets Chucky jump in. “Trust me, no one's gonna leave unsatisfied.” 

Johnny doesn't know what that means, but they're at his floor so she doesn't ask, just follows him down the hallway. 

She notices changes as soon as she walks in. There are framed jerseys hung up in the hallway and from here she can see there's a large rug in the living room. He's lived here since the end of rookie season, but it never felt lived in before. 

“Chucky, you decorated,” she says as she hangs her coat up on the wrought iron STL coat rack. 

“Taryn said it felt like a serial killer lived here.” Chucky shrugs. “I hung up some stuff, don't make it a big thing.”

“You should change your lightbulbs,” Stella says. She shakes her head. “You're using bright white bulbs in the living room.”

“You can do light bulbs wrong? What the fuck.” 

Stella coos sympathetically at Chucky and pushes him down on the couch, straddling his thighs. “Let's not dwell.”

As Johnny watches them kiss she connects her phone to Chucky's speaker and puts her hook up playlist on shuffle. They don't seem to notice, as they kiss deeper, their hands all over each other. 

Johnny doesn't want to interrupt, but she doesn't want them to forget about her, so she stands behind Stella and brushes her hair off her neck, presses kisses to her warm skin. Stella sighs and drops her head back. 

Johnny tips her head towards her to kiss her. Her mouth is soft and wet and she seems content to let Johnny take the lead, her lips lax as Chucky sucks her nipples through the thin material of her shirt. 

They undress each other in a chaotic whirlwind of kisses and desperate fingers, making slow progress through Chucky's apartment until Johnny is standing in the center of his bedroom in just her underwear. She glances at him standing by the doorway, his chest heaving. He still hasn't kissed her tonight and part of her wants to wait and see if he will, but he's watching her now, and there's want plain on his face, so instead of waiting she takes a single stride forward. He meets her halfway, his lips on hers and his hand threading through her hair. 

She likes how big his hand feels against her neck. Johnny has thought a lot about their last kiss since it happened and yet it still takes her by surprise how it feels. She whines and he tightens his grip, bringing his other hand against her back to pull her in. 

After what feels like only a moment, Johnny draws back and drops to her knees. Her mother always said she didn't know how to do anything by halves and maybe she's right. 

She hooks her thumbs in Chucky's boxers, pulling them down with her. Chucky gasps and Stella laughs from where she’s sitting on the bed, pulling off her socks. All Johnny can focus on is Chucky's dick, hard and right in front of her. She takes the tip into her mouth and flicks her tongue across the tip, tasting the pre-come there, but she’s barely gotten a rhythm going when Chucky pulls back. 

“Johnny, fuck I can't, I'll come.”

She wants to tell him to just do it, she wants him to, but Stella is on the edge of the bed, absently flicking her thumb across her nipple watching them, so Johnny nods and stands up.

Johnny tweaks Stella’s nipples as Chucky fucks her from behind and when it looks like he’s about to come she presses her fingers against Stella’s clit. Stella’s orgasm is quiet, a long shuddering inhale. 

Chucky gets up to dispose of the condom and Stella turns her head. “You're real generous, Johnny Hockey.”

Johnny licks her lips. “It's important to give back."

Stella turns to where Chucky is walking back into the room. “You should make Johnny come next.” 

Chucky stops in the center of the room. He's still flushed and slightly sweaty. “Jesus, give me a minute, I just finished a shift.”

Stella sighs and shakes her head. “Never send a man to do a woman's job.”

She shifts like she's going to move down the bed, but Chucky holds up a hand and comes closer. “I got it, I got it.”

Johnny spreads her legs as he settles at the end of the bed. His hands are gentle and her skin tingles in their wake. She watches as he dips his head lower, but his mouth still feels a surprise, wet and so, so gentle. His hair is slightly damp with sweat, but his curls are soft between her fingers and she tightens her grip when he sucks on her clit. 

Stella leans in to kiss her, her lips plush and soft against hers. Johnny spares a moment to regret not being able to see Chucky's head between her legs, but soon gets lost in the dueling sensations of their mouths. She lets herself melt into the feeling until her orgasm bursts through her. 

Johnny blinks groggily up at the ceiling. Their voices coming into focus. 

“I think you broke her,” Stella says. 

“Shit, I was ready to go again and everything.”

Stella laughs and says, “I'm up for another round.” 

Johnny scoffs. She needs a minute, it feels like her face doesn't work, but she also doesn't know if it will happen like this again. If this ends up being her only chance she's going to take it. 

“You heard the woman.” Johnny likes Stella, how bossy she is while still seeming totally relaxed. “Go get another condom.”

“Ok ok.” Chucky salutes and grabs a condom from the drawer. He looks at Johnny. “Should I put it on or like?” 

“Now,” Johnny says, then blurts out, “I wanna ride you.”

“Nice.” Stella motions for the condom when Chucky drops it trying to get it open, directs him to lay in the middle of the bed and rolls it on for him. Johnny watches this from the other side of the bed. 

“Hey.” Johnny startles, realizing they're both watching her, Chucky on his back, Stella kneeling next to him, her hand casually resting on his hip. “Last call or I'm going back for seconds.”

Johnny smiles, trying to project a lot more confidence than she feels. “Don't be greedy.”

“You should probably fight over me.” Chucky grins. 

Stella shakes her head. “No way, that’s my girl.” Johnny fist bumps her. 

Johnny straddles his hips and steadies herself with a hand on his chest. His skin is warm under her palm and Johnny can feel his heart hammering in his chest. 

“Oh fuck.” She lowers herself down onto him fast, just this side of painful. He strokes his hands up her legs and she rocks her hips experimentally a few times.

Stella is still kneeling next to her and she brushes Johnny's hair out of her face. Johnny wants so badly to lean over to kiss her, focus on her like she normally would. Like this, with Chucky's hand on her thigh, his dick inside her, eyes on hers, it's impossible to pretend she doesn't know why she keeps coming back here for this. 

As much as she wants to, she can't look away from Chucky's eyes. They're beautiful, steel grey in this light. When Stella presses lightly on her back Johnny lets herself be pushed forward and then she and Chucky are so close, breathing the same air as they move together. 

It's the most natural thing in the world for them to kiss and then it's like there's nothing in the world outside the feeling of their bodies together, the way his mouth tastes and how he whispers her name so quietly, his breath hot against her neck. 

She comes again like that and collapses against him. He thrusts a few more times before following her over, groaning into her ear. 

They lay panting for a minute, the sweat cooling on their skin until Johnny realizes Stella is clapping her hands. 

“Wow, that was fucking hot.” 

Johnny laughs, dropping her head to Chucky's shoulder. 

After that Stella bullies Chucky into changing the sheets while she and Johnny get ready for bed. Once they’re settled under the covers she rests her hand on Stella's side and when Chucky sprawls his arm over her Johnny caresses his hand with her thumb. 

It takes a long time for her to fall asleep that night. 

Stella is still there in the morning, so the three of them tumble together into Chucky's shower, then eat cereal standing around his kitchen. By the time Stella leaves it’s late and they have to rush to get to practice. Johnny thought maybe they'd talk about it, but they never have before and this is no exception.

\- 

Peters works them hard all week, and Johnny barely has the energy to think about what happened. When the weekend comes she ends up scrunched in the center of a booth at the loud club Lindy and Backy love. She's sore and exhausted, but she’s determined to make the most of the night.

Chucky and Hanny arrive late enough she's started to doubt if they were coming at all. She'd let some oil & gas exec buy her a drink and she's only half listening to him when they walk in. He's hot, but he won't stop mentioning his season tickets as if it's going to impress her. 

Chucky winks at her as they sidle up to the bar. She rolls her eyes, but she can feel her cheeks flush. The guy, she thinks he said his name was Scott, looks tense when she looks back at him, like a few seconds of distraction was some massive inconvenience. 

She'd been considering maybe going home with him, he's cute and built, but now that Chucky is here the prospect has suddenly lost its appeal. She quickly makes an excuse and heads out on the dancefloor before he can make a scene. There's a remix of a song she recognizes from warmups playing and she closes her eyes, relaxing into the low thrumming bass.

A few people try to dance with her, but she's still keeping one eye on where Chucky is sitting with Noah. They're talking, heads held close. There are a few girls standing nearby hoping they'll notice, but they don't seem to. Johnny lets herself admit she’s hoping they won’t. 

While she's waiting for him to do something, Dave corals her to the bar to do shots. It's something dark and syrupy and it makes her gag. 

Dave laughs delightly and grabs her cheeks. “Americans, you are so funny.” 

He orders another round and when she declines he shakes his head. “Chucky! Chucky come here!”

When Chucky reaches them he gets a shot shoved into his hand, it sloshes onto his hand and he licks it off, grimacing. He swallows his shot lets and out an exaggerated “Ahhhh." Dave whoops. 

“Johnny you learn from Chucky! He teach you how to be bully and how to take shot like man! Or like woman!” 

“Yeah Johnny, stick with me I'll teach you everything I know.” Chucky licks his lips.

Johnny leans against the bar and cocks her head. “That doesn't seem like much.” 

“First lesson, if you can dodge a wrench, you can dodge a ball.”

Johnny laughs. “Not picking up tonight?” She bats her eyelashes slowly at him, but it doesn't get a reaction out of him. She's maybe tipsier than she'd realized, swaying into his space. 

Chucky shrugs. “I dunno, night’s young.” 

"You should dance with me,” she says, pushing her luck. 

Chucky raises his eyebrows at her. “You sure? The boys already think we’re fucking.”

“Well then what can a little dancing hurt” Johnny leans in close. “Anyway, we are fucking.”

Chucky sputters a laugh and follows close behind her to the edge of the dancefloor. He's tall enough that their hips don't really line up, but he pulls her close, back against his chest, and lets her do most of the dancing.

Her movement is limited by how close they are, but she moves her hips to the beat, feeling the way Chucky reacts to her. He slips his hand underneath her shirt and presses his palm against her stomach. 

She tilts her head back, brings her mouth close to his ear so she can be heard over the music. "I was wrong before, we aren't really fucking." She punctuates it with her hips.

"No?" His lips brush against her shoulder. Their teammates can probably see them now, but she can't bring herself to care. 

Johnny takes a breath. "We need to do it more than once to call it that."

She can feel him still behind her, his palm is sweaty against her belly. "How many times do you think? Two? Three?"

Johnny turns so she’s facing him, her neck craning with how close they are. She wants to kiss him so badly she aches with it. "That's a start."

Chucky’s throat works and he stares down at her. "Let's get out of here," Johnny says and he nods.

\- 

Of course they end up with a driver who recognizes them, so they sit on opposite sides of the backseat making polite small talk and by the time they get to her building she's itching with the need to touch him.

They barely make it into her apartment before they're on each other. She doesn't hold back, pushing him into the wall and standing on her toes to kiss him. His mouth tastes like mint and she leans into him, threading her fingers through his hair and kissing him with everything she has. 

“Jesus Christ, Johnny,” he says into her neck. The scruff on his chin tickles and she tightens her hold on his hair. "You’re so hot, holy shit.”

He pulls back and smiles wide before he kisses her again. Before she can really get used to it he's hoisting her up into his arms. She wraps her legs around his waist and a giggle escapes her lips. 

“Don't drop me,” she says into his neck as he carries her towards the bedroom. She's small for a hockey player, but she's not petite by any measure. Still, Chucky's arms feel solid under her and she lets herself enjoy it. 

“Not gonna fucking drop you, I'd have to sign with Florida in disgrace.” 

He lets her down when they’re in her bedroom. It's different with only the two of them. Normally they're both focused on another person and Johnny can observe Chucky with some distance. But now all his attention is focused on her. She's not sure she'll ever to be able to give it up, go back to how it was before. 

He pops the button of her jeans and pulls them down her legs. “Johnny Hotty,” he says smugly. 

“What is the matter with you?” She says and kicks him in the shin. 

“What you're hot, I'm sorry if that offends you.” 

Johnny rolls her eyes, but it does make her feel warm all over. She watches as he strips, first out of his shirt, his jeans and finally his boxers, leaving him naked and hard. 

“Wait,” she says and he freezes with one knee on the mattress. She walks across the room and turns on the lamp. “Hit that light switch will you? Mood lighting.”

He does as she asks and comes back. “Fucking adorable,” he says shaking his head and then leaning down, going right for her breast, flicking his tongue across it before sucking her nipple into his mouth. 

“Oh shit,” she says and grabs him by his hair.

“Yeah, knew you liked that.” His breath is warm and damp against her. 

“How'd you know that?” Her words come out breathy.

“It's always the first thing you do.” His words are lost against her skin. “So I figured you liked it.” He drops to his knees, pulling her panties down as he goes. She doesn’t hesitate to step out of them and lift a leg over his shoulder. 

His mouth is warm and she's so turned on she yells when his tongue hits her clit for the first time. She grinds into his face and he moans against her. 

She likes this, but she needs more and she's debating telling him that they should move on when he slides his fingers inside of her. Her head drops against the wall, hard enough to sting. Chucky rubs his fingers against her g-spot. It's an exquisite mixture of pleasure and pain and she bends almost in half, both her hands buried in his hair.

“Oh fuck,” she wails as he presses that spot again. She feels so full and it hurts a little but it feels so good she never wants it to end. 

The way she's leaning over him he can't get his mouth on her but she doesn't even care with how good it feels. She can feel tears prick the corner of her eyes and sensation builds until she's shaking and coming, his arm wrapped tight around her the only thing keeping her steady.

She drops down in front of him in a daze, lays her forehead on his bare chest. 

“Holy fuck, Johnny.” Chucky says. His voice sounds breathless and awed. He presses a kiss to the top of her head. “That was sick.”

She laughs, leaning her body weight into him and wonders if he knew she liked that from the girl in Dallas, or maybe it was New York? 

“You've seen me come like that before.” She's still a little hazy, but she likes the feeling of her cheek pressed against his chest. 

“Seeing and doing are not the same.” He nuzzles against her ear and starts kissing down her neck. “Not even close. Like watching a playoff game on TV and playing in one.”

“Why, because you broke a finger?” 

He flexes the fingers of his hand, they’re still wet and shiny. “Eh, probably just a sprain.”

She can't help but kiss him then. His mouth still tastes like her and she pulls him closer, needing to feel every inch of his body against her. 

They fuck right there on the floor. The bed is close but she can barely let him move enough to pull the condom out of his jeans as it is. She rides him, his back against her dresser and her foot knocking into her suitcase, still half unpacked from Florida. 

After, they lay side by side on the floor catching their breath. Johnny’s knees are raw from the carpet and her back is starting to hurt from the floor. Still her heart flips happily when Chucky rolls towards her. He traces his fingers over her collarbone and down her arm. 

“I really wanna fuck you all night,” he says and scrapes his teeth over her shoulder. 

“Don’t let your mouth make promises your dick can’t cash.” 

“My dick is up for it." He rolls his hips against her leg and sure enough he’s hard again. "Just one of the benefits of being a cradle robber.” 

“And getting you all to myself,” she says, and she means it playfully, but it lands kind of heavy between them. 

“That’s chill, right?” Chucky says, not meeting her eyes. “I mean, it’s… different.”

“Yeah,” she says, not sure how to put it into words. “It’s chill.” She pulls him in and kisses him, a smile on her lips. 

They don’t fuck all night, but it’s a close thing. They move to the bed and Chucky fucks her flat on her back, holding himself over her, so she can really feel how much bigger he is. It’s overwhelming in the best way. 

They take a break to drink Gatorade together before fucking a third time, wrapped so tightly around each other Johnny feels like they become one person. The thought is so cheesy she vows never to admit it to anyone. 

Eventually they pass out, draped across each other and tangled in the sheets. In the morning they wake up and start kissing still half asleep, grinding against each other until they have to use their hands to get each other off, both unwilling to stop touching long enough to find a condom. 

Chucky gets up to use the bathroom and Johnny takes a deep breath, stretching her back until she feels it give a satisfying pop. He comes back in the room and hovers by the door, watching her. His boxers sit low on his hips and Johnny can see the faint scratches she left on his chest. 

“What's up, Chuck?” She sits up, letting the blanket slip down.

"So, just the two of us?" He chews at his lips and knocks his knuckles against the door frame. "You liked it?"

"Yeah I liked it." She doesn't want this to be like the other times, so she takes a deep breath. "I like you."

Johnny’s heart pounds in her chest. She feels like she might throw up when he doesn't respond right away. Then he smiles. "Terrible taste, Johnny. You could do so much better."

She laughs, happiness and relief flooding through her and makes grabby hands at him. "Lucky for you I don't wanna. Come back to bed."

Chucky smiles, more brightly this time. He nods his head at the half empty gatorade on her bedside table. “Gonna pour that in my mouth for me?”

Johnny rolls her eyes. “That’s for when you score.”

“But Johnny,” Chucky blinks his eyes slowly as he kneels on the bed and crawls towards her. “I did score.”

Johnny laughs and pushes him away. “Oh my god, shut up.” 

"I was thinking I’d make you waffles in that waffle maker your mom got for Christmas that you haven't used yet.” He settles himself between her legs and presses small closed mouth kisses haphazardly across her belly. 

She can't look away from the way his hair falls in his eyes, feeling the familiar sensation of her heart fluttering in her chest. She doesn’t know if it suddenly feels heavier or lighter, but it definitely feels like more. “Not just gonna heat me up some frozen Eggos?”

Chucky chuckles and looks up at her. “Fuck no, I got a good thing going,” he says “No way I’m gonna fuck this up.”


End file.
